An Unlikely Friendship
by The Snow Dragon of Jupiter
Summary: Lisanna comes back, and Lucy is just as happy as her fellow guildmates. But then reality dawns on her, and she loses it. She was determined to end her pain, uncapable of bearing with it any longer. However, the person who saved her was someone Lucy never expected to befriend.


**Sorry... I'm too obsessed with Fairy Tail, I just had to write this.**

* * *

She was supposed to be relieved. She was supposed to be smiling and cheering with everyone, to be glad and excited to have a family member returned, and to cry her eyes out of happiness.

Not out of sadness. She wasn't supposed to be hiding behind a cracked smile, with glassy eyes pitching in the sham that she called _smile_. She wasn't supposed to be staring into space, emotionless, with that _smile _playing in her lips as if it was the biggest sacrifice of her life.

No. She was supposed to be bubbly for the return of Lisanna.

At first, she was. Seeing the relief in Fairy Tail at the white haired mage's return from the dead, Lucy was happy for them. For her family. They partied all day, eventually embracing the night and still partying. Lisanna was laughing, true happiness displayed in her face, along with her old comrades – her siblings, Erza, Gray, Natsu.

Natsu. Lucy's throat choked in a bitter chuckle, more weak than bitter. Realization had dawned upon her throughout the day. The way she was left in the dark as they reunited with Lisanna, brushing her away when she tried to speak up and never allowing her to talk to the Take Over mage – she did want to get to know the girl, but apparently, they couldn't care less about her.

Lucy felt pathetic. How had she not seen this? She meant nothing to them, she meant nothing there. After all, she was nothing but a replacement. Nothing but Lisanna number two. It should make her mad, right? It should make her want to tear them apart, throw a tantrum, make them apologize for using her like that. It didn't, yet at the same time, it did. She knew. She knew why.

Because she was Lucy Heartfilia, and having freedom and happiness in her life was disrespecting the gods and the universe in its almighty wisdom. Her mother was dead. Her father despised her. She had a bitter childhood. She never met love after her mother.

So, why, just _why _in the world would destiny have something good stored up for her?

She had already seen things clearly. She knew, after all the emotional pain she'd suffered for sixteen years, there was no way she had a pleasant future. She wasn't convinced of that at all.

Especially after this. After being tossed to the shadows because the _real _Lisanna came back. She was just a replacement. A stitch in everybody's heart.

A stitch in Natsu's heart. But Lucy was selfish. She didn't want to be just a stitch in his heart. She wanted to _have _his heart – like he had hers. To have him all to herself.

To love him and to be loved back.

But she was Lucy Heartfilia, and thus, that was pushing her luck. If she had any. She wasn't Lucky Lucy, at _all._ Maybe it was opposite's day when her parents named her. That had to be it.

Therefore, if the reason as to why Lucy was alive was to be toyed with and have her heart beaten to a pulp, she had no reason to live.

And if she had no reason to live, she wouldn't live.

Those were the words echoing in her mind, as she strode out of the boisterous guild in weak steps, completely ignored by everyone. Her eyes were dull, emotionless, her movements almost robotic. She had no reason to live, she wouldn't live. She'd end it once and for all.

What Lucy was unaware of, as she exited the guild headed for her doom, was the pair of eyes that watched her worriedly.

* * *

The moon was high in the dark sky, positioned as if she'd be able of reaching it when she jumped off the cliff and spread her wings to fly. Lucy stretched her right arm, her fore finger seemingly brushing over the silvery surface of the sphere. It was like a greeting – like whispery words, motherly words, chanting, _We're waiting for you, we will take you in our arms forever._

Lucy needed nothing more. Closing her eyes, her legs began slowly moving, and then she was running for the edge of the cliff. A myriad of memories washed over her as she ran for her fate, most lingering on a pair of fathomless onyx eyes and a grin that brightened the world.

Natsu.

Would he be the one missing her the most? Would he even miss her at all? Probably not. She was a Lisanna number two for him, nothing compared to the real thing. He never saw her the way she saw him, and he never would. He probably wouldn't even blink when the news reached him – if they found her body. By then, it would be a decayed corpse. No one would care about her.

Lucy felt warmth running freely over her cheeks, but she didn't open her eyes. Sensing the edge a foot away, she jumped, spreading her arms and throwing her chin up, like an angel about to fly up to heaven.

The sensation of falling took over her – for a second. She wasn't expecting to be yanked back up, halfway down the fall, and be gently placed on the hard ground with pale arms holding her.

Still far from her conscience, Lucy slowly brought her lifeless like eyes up, and met a pair of wide and terrified blue ones. If she had been alright, she'd gasp in shock, but Lucy couldn't find the will to even speak.

Looking down at her, bright hair framing her worried warm eyes, was Lisanna.

"Lucy!" she whispered, lifting the blonde to make her sit. Her brown eyes were so tarnished that it made her tearful, face almost lifeless. It was heartbreaking.

Lisanna had studied the girl over the night. She had been alone all the time, sitting in the bar with her eyes fixated on some unknown spot in front of her, while Lisanna had been with Natsu and the rest of her closest comrades. After a while, she got concerned, so ignoring Natsu and Gray's brawl, she eyed Lucy with a worried frown.

When Lisanna asked Natsu what was new, the blonde was his spotlight. She saw how his dark eyes lit up when he talked about her, how she was brave, a bit weird (but he liked it) and how awesome she was. Hearing this, Lisanna was curious, and actually smiled. Maybe she'd get to befriend the blonde, she sounded so kind and loveable.

That was nothing like the Lucy she had seen walk out of the guild, starry eyed and tear stained. Lisanna had widened her eyes, and excusing herself for the bathroom in the middle of Gray's story telling, she followed the blonde through the back door.

And imagine the shock that cursed through her chest when Lucy jumped off the cliff.

Instinct took over immediately – Lisanna yelled her name, distraught, running towards the cliff with her arms warped into wings and seizing her up with her legs with all the strength she could muster. She laid the blonde softly on the ground, returning her arms to normal and wrapping them around her trembling body tightly. After a while, she let go, coming face to face with her. Those eyes were still remarkably dull, as if light had disappeared from them.

"Lucy?" Lisanna called, softly shaking her, "Lucy, can you hear me?"

No response. The Take Over mage frowned, cupping Lucy's face with her hands.

"Lucy!" she called once again, "Why would you jump off that cliff?!"

The blonde's lips parted, slowly, and Lisanna eyed her in anticipation.

"I don't belong here," came the strangled whisper, so tasteless, so lifeless. Lisanna's frown deepened, moving her hands to her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am nothing more than a replacement," she uttered, and tears were spilling out silently, "I am nothing more than a toy."

"No, you're not, Lucy," Lisanna murmured, narrowing her eyes, "You're you, you're not a replacement!"

"I don't want to hurt anymore," the blonde rasped, her body shaking with caged sobs, "I don't want to live anymore…"

"Don't say that, Lucy!" Lisanna all but yelled, but Lucy wouldn't snap out of it. Suddenly, the Celestial mage was leaning her forehead on her shoulder, hiccupping and violently shuddering with her cries.

"Take me home, mom… please, take me home," she cried, "Please kill me, I don't want to suffer anymore…"

"Lucy…" Lisanna whispered, a tear hanging on the corner of her left eye. She embraced the overwhelmed blonde, rocking her back and forth to try and soothe her.

"I want to be with my mom, she'll make everything better," Lucy sobbed, grasping the material of Lisanna's long gloves like her life depended on it, "She'll make the pain go away…"

Lisanna didn't know how it ended up like that. All she knew was that Lucy was in pain, and wanting to be her friend, she would comfort her as much as she could. It broke her heart to see someone like this, especially someone as happy like Natsu described.

"They've hurt me enough, he's hurt me enough," she kept on crying, "I want to go home, I want to go home…"

_I want to go home._

Lisanna tightened her hug on Lucy, placing her chin on the girl's head. She kept cradling her like she was a lost child, lulling her to calmness by going back and forth repeatedly and stroking her hair like a mother would. She had never met this girl, and yet she felt they shared such a strong bond.

After what seemed to be hours, the Take Over mage loosened her grip on Lucy, straightening her to face her with gentle sky blue eyes. Lucy sniffled, running the back of her hand over her nose with her eyes squeezed closed and tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. She seemed to have regained some of her light after pouring it all out.

"I'm taking you home, okay Lucy?" Lisanna whispered, smiling gently, "But I don't want to leave you alone, and I heard you are a Celestial mage. Could you call out your twin spirits and leave a copy of us at the guild?"

Finally, Lucy opened her eyes. They were no longer dull, a small light and its usual warmth returning to brighten the chocolate brown. However, it wasn't fully. She nodded absent mindedly, staggering when Lisanna helped her up. With a rash mutter, she called out the spirits, ordering them without so much as a greeting. Lisanna frowned sadly at her still monotonous tone, sending an apologetic glance at the copy spirit of herself as she led Lucy away from the cliff.

"You live in Strawberry Street, right?" she asked, walking with her slowly and steadily. Her arm was around her shoulders, keeping her on her feet. She got a mere nod as answer, and Lisanna knew better than to stay silent until Lucy was tucked in a blanket with a hot cup of tea.

They quickly reached her apartment, walking through the night in silence. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable one, but enough to make Lisanna feel a little uneasy. Lucy hadn't said anything past the incoherent cries and sobs over the cliff, so she was a little lost. What had made the blonde so upset to the point of committing suicide? If she was just as enthusiastic and kind as Natsu had said, what had triggered the act?

Lisanna took Lucy's key when she fumbled with the lock of her door, opening it herself and guiding the blonde inside through the dark. Closing the door behind her back, a flash of light met her eyes, after Lucy managed to switch the lights on. Quickly putting away the key, Lisanna took her hand and sat her on her couch. The Take Over mage then kneeled on the ground, looking up at her moistened brown eyes with her own showing distress.

"Why would you do that, Lucy?"

Apparently, that question was enough to make the Celestial mage break down again, and Lisanna was quick to fetch two cups of hot tea and some toast, settling next to the sobbing blonde and hugging her like she had before. The two barely knew each other and yet here they were, acting as if they were best friends for years.

Lucy then managed to calm down and take a sip of her tea, aware of Lisanna's eyes on her. The place was so silent, the only noticeable sounds being her own ragged breathing and Lisanna's even one. A soft pitter patter began echoing off the windows, and consequently, rain was pouring down like a waterfall. Lucy took a deep breath, placing the cup on her coffee table.

"I was happy when you came back," she began, her voice strained from crying, "I really was. It was as if a member of my family returned, albeit one I didn't really know. Everyone was happy, partying, crying out of joy, so obviously, I was too."

Lisanna saw her inhale, trembling.

"But it slowly hit me. What you are to Natsu is exactly what I am to him – what I _thought _I was. Because, now I know, I was never more than a replacement of you in Fairy Tail."

Lisanna felt her eyes widen, shock rippling inside her. So… she was the reason why Lucy wanted to murder herself? The mere thought of it had her hand over her mouth, her eyes tearing up.

"But the reason as to why I wanted to… to end it all," she sniffled slightly, "wasn't you. It's my own life that I want to end. Your return just made things clear."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna inquired. Lucy leaned forward, hands clasped on her knees and hair curtaining her face.

"I was a mistake. I know that now… having my mother die when I was a child and having no love in my life after that. My father hated me, as if it was my fault she died. I had no friends, no freedom, no life.

But then, at sixteen, I decided to run away. I was brave enough to escape my father's clutches, and started living a life of an independent mage. I thought things would finally get better, that I would get my freedom and the happiness I so longed for."

Lucy's breath hitched, and a drop of salty water landed on her hand.

"And then I met Natsu. Boy, was he a messed up guy," she laughed breathlessly, "All pink hair and stuffing your face in food. I thought I'd never see him again, you know, just one of those people you see once, have a weird experience with and then move on with your life.

"Apparently, that wasn't it. I saw him again. He saved me from Prominence Bora, and I was amazed by his Dragon Slayer habillities. And then, guess what? He invited me to join Fairy Tail, the guild of my dreams. Obviously, I accepted.

"Then, all of a sudden, he wanted to form a team with me. I was skeptical at first, but after that mission with the Duke of Evaroo, it became a real thing, and we've been together ever since. Eventually, Erza and Gray were in, and Team Natsu was formed.

It all seemed so perfect, I had finally found a family that loved me and a friend that I could trust with my life – Fairy Tail and Natsu. But then it hit me. It was all _too _perfect."

"Because I came back…" Lisanna said, in a whisper. Lucy became tense.

"When you came back, everything was flipped over. I started comparing my relationship with the guild and Natsu, and realized – I'm a replacement. I've been Lisanna number two for all this time and I never noticed.

"Natsu didn't befriend me because he liked me – he did it because he wanted you back in his life, and grabbed a random girl to be his victim, who happened to be me. And the guild followed suit. And I had to be an idiot and fall in love with the fool. And, surely, that makes the pain so much _worth _it."

Lisanna was speechless. She stared at Lucy with wide unblinking eyes, feeling so guilty and crestfallen at her cracked voice.

"How can you be so sure?" she finally breathed. Lucy chuckled, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"I know all this because I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm not supposed to be happy," she said, getting emotionless again, "I venture myself into the wild, only to be greeted by this. I've never had happiness, and never will."

Her voice had gotten that lifeless tone again. Lisanna slanted her shoulders, her heart constricted. Who knew her return from the dead would bring so much pain to someone? But then again, Lucy couldn't let herself get deceived. She was not a replacement and she was not Natsu's toy – far from that.

"Lucy. Lucy, look at me."

The white haired mage flinched at that familiar darkened pair of eyes, and had to bit back the urge to cry. She just looked so pitiful and… so _dead_.

"Lucy, you are not a replacement," she said, firmly, grabbing her hand, "You are Lucy Heartfilia, a member of Fairy Tail. I don't know you that well, but from what I've heard, you are the most amazing Celestial mage we've ever seen.

"Mavis, Lucy, do you realize how much Natsu loves you?" Lisanna said, grinning widely, "He talks about you as if you're the eight wonder of the universe. Believe me, I've known him ever since he was a kid, and he's never talked about a girl like that."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, and hot tears were pouring down as she shook her head in denial. Lies. All lies. Natsu didn't love her.

"And the guild loves you so much! Erza told me how impressive your spirits are and how fierce you are with that whip, and Gray admires your bravery, despite your awareness of the enemy's potential. You fight with your heart, Lucy, you are a true Fairy Tail member."

Lisanna was crushing her bones in a hug by the end of her little speech, and Lucy was crying shakily, hesitantly wrapping her arms around her.

"And for all that, I admire you Lucy, and I want to be your friend," she said, in her ear, "So what if you had a rough past? What matters now is that you've found a home and a family that loves you, and that you are _wrong_," she faced the blonde with a huge smile, "about being a replacement. You are you, Lucy, and nothing can change that."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Here she was, bawling her eyes out and being comforted by none other than the reason her world had shattered. But had it really? Lisanna's encouraging words were starting to fill a void within her, twisting her side of the story. Erza said she was strong? Gray admired her bravery?

Natsu loved her?

Those questions rang in her mind, the last one especially, though Lucy couldn't quite talk. Lisanna eyed her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her nose was running wet and her blonde hair was tousled and uneven. What she needed was some rest.

"You need to get some sleep, okay?" Lisanna said, while pulling Lucy up from the couch by her hands. The tea had gone cold, and it was left ignored when the girls entered the bedroom in silence.

Lisanna tucked her in, wiping her eyes gently and handing her a napkin to blow her nose. When she was done, the Take Over mage threw it away, and sat down on the mattress, smiling at the blonde. Lucy cleaned her throat, facing Lisanna with heavy lidded eyes. She was exhausted.

"Thank you, Lisanna," she whispered, smiling faintly, before drifting off to dreamland.

Lisanna just smiled wider, settling on the ground and laying her head on her crossed arms. She'd stay here. She wanted to make sure her new friend was alright in the morning. With that thought in her head and the comforting sound of the rain, she began to lose consciousness, sleep claiming her.

* * *

Lisanna awoke, startled, to a high pitched squeak coming off the hinges of the window, and with heightened senses and narrowed eyes, she got ready to transform and attack the intruder. However, she recognized that shadow all too well.

"Natsu?" she whispered, frowning while rubbing her eyes from sleep. The sound of the never ending rain proved why his salmon hair was damp and his clothes were wet. He looked surprised, seeing her bending over Lucy's bed with heavy eyes.

"Lisanna?" he said, too loudly. Lisanna shushed him with a finger upon her lips, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Natsu huffed, jumping from the window sill to sit on the bed and wetting the mattress in the process.

"I should be asking you that," he said, frowning, "I realized it wasn't you coming back. What are you doing at Lucy's?"

Right, his heightened senses. Lisanna grimaced.

"Take a look at her before I answer that," she said, slightly angrily. She had a reason to be. She knew she had come back from the dead, but he shouldn't have ignored Lucy.

Natsu blinked, confused, and did as he was told. He then took in the tears remnants on Lucy's rosy cheeks, the napkins on the floor and the distressed look on Lisanna's face. His black eyes went wide with realization.

"She… she was crying?!" he hissed. Who dared to make his Lucy cry?!

"No freaking duh," Lisanna said, and looked at him sadly, "And I was the one that comforted her, while you were blissfully unaware of her pain. You did nothing, Natsu."

_You did nothing._

Natsu flinched at her words, feeling guilt swell up in his chest. How had he not noticed? The girl he loved had been suffering and he'd done nothing to help her.

"She feels as if she's a replacement of me," Lisanna whispered, crossing her arms with a worried and sad expression, "She's in love with you, and she thinks you don't love her back."

Natsu stared at the blonde, his own face dusted with a shade that rivalled his hair. Almost as if on instinct, his hand stretched out to brush a strand of blonde hair from her face, and softly wiped away one tear. Lisanna smiled at the gesture. He was heads over heels for this girl.

"Lucy…" he whispered. His voice was husky and softer than usual.

Suddenly, Lucy's brown eyes were wide open, as if Natsu's touch had been a bucket of cold water. The fire mage mirrored her, recoiling his hand slightly.

"Luce," he said, leaning forward, "Are you…?"

The Celestial mage flinched, almost like he'd burned her. Trembling faintly, Lucy gripped the pink blanket, and jumped off the bed to hide behind Lisanna. The white haired girl frowned, which quickly turned into a look of sadness upon seeing Natsu's reaction. His face was easily comparable to a wounded puppy.

"She's overwhelmed, Natsu," Lisanna said, feeling the blonde's face against her back and the blanket draped over her shoulders. Natsu exhaled, eyeing Lucy.

"What did I do?" he whispered, as if his voice would detonate a bomb inside Lucy. Lisanna gave him a hard glare.

"Seriously?" she said, but seeing his head cocked to the side, she pursed her lips, "I know I'm back, Natsu, but you shouldn't have ignored Lucy. She thinks she was a replacement of me and that you don't care about her."

Natsu widened his eyes, as if insulted.

"That's a lie!" he yelled, and crawled off the bed to try and make Lucy look at him. The blonde however, sunk further into Lisanna's back, and wouldn't budge. Natsu frowned, kneeling on the floor.

"Luce… you're the best that's ever happened to me," he whispered, "You're brave, powerful, and… you're beautiful."

Lisanna would have to tease him for blushing later.

"You always stick with me and you don't think I'm a lost cause," he continued, and suddenly grinned, "We're both weirdoes, though your kind of weird is cuter."

Lucy peeked at him through her hair subtly, but Natsu saw it. It made his grin fade into a gentle smile – one that she had never seen before and made her heart race.

"You're amazing. I've never felt this way for a girl before, and I'm glad it's you," he said, and brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes, brown meeting onyx instantly, "I love you, in all of your weirdness and bright smiles that make me think I'm your hero – which I kind of am."

Lisanna smiled. These two were crazy for each other.

"So, don't ever think you're a replacement, you're nothing like that. You're you, Luce, and…" he halted, scratching his head with a nervous smile, "Bah, I'm not very good with words."

"I think she's got it," Lisanna said, grinning.

Natsu mirrored her, and stared at the blonde expectantly. Lucy released her hold on Lisanna, staring back at those deep dark eyes that were so bright at the same time. She felt her mouth twitch in an involuntary smile, and fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

And this time, they were happy tears.

Lisanna took the cue to get up from the floor, just as Lucy threw her arms around Natsu and buried her face in his neck, crying softly. He placed his chin on top of her head, embracing her tightly with a hand tangled in the mass of golden that fell down her shoulders.

"You've got her?" Lisanna asked, heading for the door. Natsu smiled at her.

"I've got her," he said. Lisanna had to smile at his soft tone, and taking a last look at the couple kneeling on the floor, she giggled.

As shocking as it sounded, Natsu Dragneel had fallen in love. And Lisanna knew – she was looking forward to the friendship she'd build with Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
